harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby (ToT)
Toby (Tao in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Toby's character seems like the carefree lazy fishermen type... but once you get to know him, you learn that his character is much more of the sensitive type who lacks self-esteem. He even says after his marriage to you he feels he's not "worthy" (not in a cutscene, just in regular conversation). His personality is overall very reserved and he's a very polite person. He loves nature (not just fish) and a lot of the time it ends up being the topic of his conversations. You would want to marry Toby if you want someone who is sweet and shy. Schedule Regular Day 6:00AM - 6:30AM : Toby's House 6:30AM - 7:30AM : Maple Lake District (to Waffle Town) 7:30AM - 8:30AM : Waffle Town (to On The Hook) 8:30AM - 10:00AM : On The Hook 10:00AM - 1:00PM : Waffle Town 1:00PM - 4:30PM : On The Hook 4:30PM - 5:30PM : Waffle Town (to Maple Lake District) 5:30PM - 7:00PM : Maple Lake District 7:00PM - 6:00AM : Toby's House -''DetroitDJ'' Loves and Likes Loves: "I can have it? I really like it. I might even love it. Thank you." Bouillabaisse (Shining) yummmmmmmy Chirashi Sushi Eel Bowl Onion Bread Sashimi (Shining) Shining Baumkuchen Tuna Bowl Likes: "Wow, thank you so much. I like it." Grilled Fish Herb Fish Halibut Bonito Neutral: "Thank you very much." Fresh-caught (but raw) fish Family *Ozzie (uncle) *Paolo (cousin) Rival and Child The rival for Toby is Renee. There will be two "rival events" that can occur depending on whether or not you befriend Renee. Having Renee at 2 hearts triggers the first rival event, and having her at 3 hearts can trigger the 2nd and final rival event. If you trigger the final rival event, Toby and Renee will end up married and will also end up with a son named Matt. You will be unable to marry Toby afterward. The bundle of joy you get from marrying Toby will have a friendly and laid back personality, regardless of whether it's a son or daughter. The boy you have with Toby will have drowsy looking eyes and hair that looks a little unkempt, whereas the girl you have with Toby will also have drowsy eyes, and her hair will be shoulder-length and curled at the ends. Heart Events 2-heart event: Toby will come over to your house and give you a Char. 4-heart event: Upon talking to Toby before 10:00 AM, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-heart event: Toby will come over to your house and give you an Eel. Later, Toby will come over to your house and request that you catch a Rock Lobster and bring it to him. 6-heart event: Talk to Toby before 10:00 AM and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree between 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. If you don't show up at all, his affection level with you will go down. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Toby's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is composed of a dark blue and white baggy t-shirt that's open in the front, underneath that he wears a lighter blue long-sleeved shirt with a collar, an even lighter blue pair of what seems to be either trousers or fishing pants tucked into a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carries something that resembles a conical straw hat. Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Bachelors